Shio Sakaki
Sakaki Shio (逆鬼 至緒?) is infamously known as the 100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate and is one of the masters of Ryozanpaku Appearance He is a tall and well-muscled man who is almost always seen wearing a leather jacket and has a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. He also wears bandages wrapped around his forearms. Personality Sakaki is arrogant, violent, and a drunkard, but is quite possibly the most normal of the masters at Ryozanpaku. Sakaki is a very intimidating person (even when he tries not to be), something that he doesn't seem to realize and is put off by whenever someone points it out, this persona belies a kind and somewhat caring nature which he tries (and fails miserably) to hide though he is somewhat hot-blooded and short-tempered. He is a very bad liar and also tends to get embarrassed by trivial things such as when Kenichi calls him sensei (even though it was Sakaki who told him to address him as such). He, like the other masters, can be quite childish at times and tends to get into trivial arguments with others (especially Apachai). Amusingly, it is shown that he suffers from stage fright and becomes extremely flustered at being the centre of attention such as when he was posing as Miu's father during a parent-teacher interview and when he was forced to train little children. At first he was strongly against taking a disciple but he eventually warms up to Kenichi and shows much more concern for him than the others, being one of the few to be willing to help out Kenichi when he is in danger despite Ryozanpaku's rule that prohibits a master from involving themselves in their disciples battles. He also gambles and drinks frequently and often places bets on Kenichi. His laughing is considered to be life-threatening by Kenichi, who imitated Sakaki during the second battle with Ryuto. Apachai noticed that their laughs are almost the same, to which an embarassed Sakaki tried to deny. Plot Overview Little is known about Sakaki's past but he has mentioned that he used to travel the world and fight and he also at one point was in a group that consisted of himself, a French martial arts master named Christopher Eclair, and an Englishman named Mycroft. The three of them did a wide variety of work which included working for the FBI and guarding important people. However Sakaki opposed methods that involved killing or bringing harm to the poor, children, or the elderly and the other two who had grown tired of his stubborn refusal to do such things tried to kill him but were subsequently defeated and buried alive in a desert. He has also apparently fought frequently in the Underground Martial Arts competitions in his past and was quite infamous as the mere mention of his name was enough to send everyone into a fear frenzy. According to Sakaki, his master was a Sei user in contrast with himself, being a Dou user. It is unknown when he came to Ryozanpaku but it is known that he is one of the junior members along with Apachai and Shigure. Relationships Kenichi While at first Sakaki does not want to take Kenichi as a disciple, this changes after the latter's fight against Chukuba. After unwittingly scaring Kenichi by asking what his opponent stance was like and overreacting when he was told, Shio teaches Kenichi Yamatsuki, basically a simultenous punch using both hands at the jaw and stomach, a move prohibited at Sports Karate, Chukuba's fighting style. Later, he is seen teaching Kenichi a way to defend and attack at the same time with his wrist, an effective tactic while fighting against many opponents. During the whole series time, he has taught his disciple many things, from how to defend himself against an opponent wielding a sword ( or any bladed weapon) to giving advice on girls. At the same time, he tries to be a tough teacher to Kenichi. He has to constantly battle his instincts, which means beat anything that so much looks at his disciple funny, sharing this attitude with Apachai, like when he had to be stopped by Ma Kensei from trying to fight Boris Ivanov after he attacked Kenichi without any warning. 'Jenny Grey' Skills and Abilities Sakaki has demonstronstrated consistently throughout the series to be a highly powerful fighter. Even against other master-class opponents, he has been able to defeat his opponent without much effort. When fighting full-out, he has repeatedly been held back by his companions as he quickly overwhelms them to the point they could die. The best example of his overall prowess was shown from his brief struggles with Sehrul Rahman and Silcardo Jenazad, both members of Yami's One Shadow Nine Fists, the latter of whom was able to give Hayato Furinji a tough fight. As a result of the brief fight, Silcardo was so impressed with Sakaki's skill that he actively seeks a battle to the death with him. Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''While usually coming off as dense, Sakaki has repeatedly shown himself to be very insightful and knowledgeable in battle. He has advanced skill and knowledge in multiple forms of karate, enough that he can determine the basic nature of a person's karate-style from a simple explanation of their stance. In battle himself, he can quickly determine the opponent's battle tactics and instinctively use an appropriate counter method. In his travels around the world, Shio has also become fluent in the basics of various languages. '''Immense Strength: '''Befitting his large and well-defined build, Sakaki possesses raw strength that at times borders on inhuman. With just a simple finger-flick, he can easily launch Kenichi across the room during training. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces or launch a man almost twice his size a considerable distance. With a single hand he can nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. He can also jump considerable distances, regularly jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to a destination. '''Immense Speed: Despite his size, he has been noted to be deceptively fast and agile, able to dodge and maneuver against close-range attacks with surprising balance and efficiency. He is also able to easily outrun speeding vehicles. His strikes in battle are also shown to be fast and relentless, able to launch a large barrage in an instant, leaving little time for his opponent to counter. Immense Durability: '''Sakaki has conditioned himself to the point that he can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries he has received to visibly draw blood has small to medium scratches on his arm and torso from the hands of a skilled weapon-user. His tough conditioning has also been made of use regularly at home, as he would use his hands for various chores like punching down nails. It has reached the point that he insisted not to be used as a tool. He is also remarkably resilient mentally as well. During the fight against Sehrul, he states that Shigure's sleeptalk is much scarier than the technique of Sehrul which could knock-out several people. This is why it didn't affect him and it might be implied that Shigure's sleeptalk is one of the only things the fearless master is scared of. '''Immense Ki: '''Even when not attempting to appear as such, Sakaki naturally gives off a highly intimidating aura when just slightly worked up. His ki has been shown strong enough to completely disintergrate the shirt and jacket he was wearing. With a single glare, he can knock a full-grown man off his feet and out-cold. Even when battle-worn and injured, his ki has been shown very strong and large, as Miu sensed it from far away and still considered it stronger than any other she ever sensed by far. Techniques: '''Motionless Sand Cloud Bomb: '''A punch that sends out a powerful shockwave that can burst open a punching bag while not moving it one millimetre. A "Finishing move". According to Shio, it is a technique that is extolled as the most feared and forbidden in karate. It is finally used in actual combat to defeat the Spear of the Core. ohsdk_332_s1.jpg ImagesCAJJMP7K.jpg|Being used against Spear of the Core '''Yamazuki: A powerful double strike. One punch is thrown at the opponents face, causing them to instinctively defend themselves, while a second punch is thrown at their stomach which is left defenseless. Shirahaorimi-Kadzukigeri: Upon catching an enemies blade with both hands he uses a clapping motion to land a powerful blow against them while at the same time destroying their weapon. Shiraha Nagashi: '''Meaning Blade Parry. It is a specialised technique used to defend against bladed weapons. He blocks the blade by twisting his fist inward and blocking the side of the blade then immediately contracts his muscles and untwists his arm, allowing him to block the blade and punch the enemy at the same time. His skill with this is honed to the point where he could use it without turning around and against other weapons as well. Sakaki later teaches this move to Kenichi. '''Naizouage: This is a breathing technique in Karate that raises the user's organs to the rib cage, protecting them from enemy hits. Musou Gamae: 'In English, it means The Matchless Stance. Used against a Yami Weapon User, this stance is characterized for a lot of openings. However, using the Naizouage, Shio raises all of his organs, making any hits to his belly unable to cause him life-threatening harm. 'Gamaku (Waist Turn): An ancient karate technique separates the upper and lower body and makes the user pretends to stand on one leg, but actually stands on the other leg. The opponent is fooled by the stance and defends for the wrong leg. Maeba no Kamae: A traditional karate technique, it is an iron defense that concentrates in the users hands to cross guard the opponents attacks. Jinenken: Nejiri Nukite: An attack that comes in the form of rapid exchange of knife hands. It is strong enough to pierce through metal. Battle log Battles past vs Christopher Eclair and Mycroft (won) vs Akira Hongo 125 (won) 126 (lost) Battles present vs Gonzui Kumatori (won) vs Christopher Eclair round 1 (undecided) vs Christopher Eclair round 2 (won) vs Weapon users on DofD tournament. (won) vs Sehrul Rahman (undecided) vs 8th dan kenjutsu instructor (won) vs Yami Axe-user (interrupted) vs Mikumo Kushinada (undecided) vs Spear of the core (won) vs Ishida (won) Trivia *Shio Sakaki holds a resemblance to Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star *During the DofD tournament, Sakaki shrugs off much of Niijima's complaints of the Shinpaku Alliance's members suffering injuries, stating that he was shot by his enemies and told that he wouldn't be able to live. However, he was still able to enter a Karate tournament and win first place. This is an exaggerated parallel situation to one presented in The Karate Kid. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Katsujinken